


Fruit Play

by Denebola_Leo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Betaed, Cloti - Freeform, Delicious Fruit, F/M, Jealousy, Making love in a bar, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Tifa being subtle but not really, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denebola_Leo/pseuds/Denebola_Leo
Summary: Cloud has been focusing too much on work, and Tifa wants him to let loose a little.





	Fruit Play

Tifa eyed the spiky haired courier that sat in the booth that made up the wall nearby, his hands and eyes working out paths for tomorrow's delivery routes. He looked comfortable in his grey T-shirt and blue jeans despite the intense focus he had on his face. She let out a little sigh; he had been so wrapped up in work the last month that neither of them had had a chance to relax and let loose. She knew he had said he was working hard for an important purchase on Fenrir so their income wouldn't be affected by a breakdown, but still...

She wanted him.

Normally she would have let him go through with his plans and busy herself with other things, and satisfy her feelings when she was alone. But it had been over a month now, and she was reaching her breaking point. What's more, the children had just left for Corel yesterday. If Cloud was willing, they could be as noisy as they wanted, and she wanted to be a little noisy.

A smirk formed on her face as a customer that just entered the bar came up to the counter. Tifa could tell he was going to be a flirt just by his gait and the way he held his shoulders. His hair was chestnut brown and his eyes a pale green, and he was a good half foot taller than Cloud. He looked the type that would have played sports when he was younger.

Her eyes ghosted Cloud to see if he had noticed the new customer; his blue eyes looked up for an instant and the shadow of a glower formed on his face as the customer beamed at Tifa's small greeting bounce.

"Welcome to Seventh Heaven! My name is Tifa. What can I get for you tonight?"

"Evenin', Tifa," he drawled out. The man sat down at the counter. "A Corel Wine sounds nice. I've heard it's good."

"Mhm," Tifa hummed as she went to fetch an icy bottle of her homemade brew. "I use the freshest fruit I can source."

The customer took the bottle after she popped the plastic top off and examined the deep fandango purple liquid. He took a sip and hummed with delight. "It's really good. I can tell you put a lot of passion into it."

She smiled at him and nodded. "I do. A lot of care goes into each batch."

"Mm." He took another sip and looked about the bar. He locked eyes with Cloud for a fraction of a second before dismissively looking away and towards Tifa. "It looks like you put a lot of care into this establishment, Tifa. It's refreshing to see a bartender with so much passion for hospitality these days."

She blushed a little and giggled. Her ears picked up the sound of Cloud's almost inaudible, disgusted groan. Good, he was getting jealous. She wanted him at that level where he felt he had something to prove, as if he actually needed to prove anything to her. Her hand went to her mouth shyly. "You flatter me!"

The man chuckled and knocked back another gulp of his drink. "I'm just bein' honest, Tifa. I'll have to come by again for more of your homebrew."

"Oh, thinking of becoming one of my regulars?" she asked hopefully. She heard the pencil Cloud had been using snap; he was paying more attention to their conversation than his maps.

The customer flashed a confident smile at the bartender. "Sure am, Tifa."

Tifa returned the smile before wiping the counter down. "Well, I look forward to seeing you here."

He sipped his drink and spoke here and there, all the while ignoring Cloud's glare. Tifa noticed it, of course. She glanced at him after she bid one of her last customers good night, and he was trying to use the stubby half of the pencil he had broken on his notepad. His eyes were burning holes into the lined paper.

"Well, I best be goin', seein' as it's closing time..." The customer placed some gil on the counter and nodded at Tifa before moving off of the stool. Tifa came from behind the counter to see him out; she felt eyes on the back of her head as the two walked towards the door.

"I hope to see you again," she said cheerfully.

He grinned before stepping foot out the door. "You will, Tifa. Hope you and your brother have a good night." He walked off after giving her a wink, not giving her any time to correct him. Oh well, it wasn't the first time someone had done that on purpose.

Tifa closed and locked the door, then turned around to see two glowing eyes watching her with a harsh stare. She smiled back and sauntered towards the counter, moving her hips just a little more than usual. "You had such a light dinner, Cloud. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," he said curtly. He was still watching her; he knew she was friendly to even the flirts, but she knew he wasn't totally thinking with his brain right now. Neither was she, but she needed it to get what she wanted from him.

Cloud was single-minded when he had a goal in mind. While it meant he got things done, if it was something longer than a week he tended to ignore important things like food, the kids, occasionally sleep, and very often sex. She knew he never meant anything by it, it was just a trance one had to snap him out of for a little bit to do the things he needed to do.

Usually they were done with gusto.

"Hm, I think I'll make you some dessert. You've been working so hard lately..." Tifa fetched a big, ripe peach from the fruit basket on the dining table. She placed it on the counter where Cloud could see the smooth line that made its way a third up the fruit, like a bulbous butt. When she noticed the light of his eyes staring at it, she took a bowl from the cabinet and placed it next to the peach.

She smiled at him after collecting a spoon. "Why not put your maps away? You already finished your routes, right?"

He looked down at the maps for a few seconds, then started folding them up and placing them on the table adjacent to his. Satisfied, Tifa went into the fridge to grab the table cream. She took the items to his table and sat her knee on a chair across from him. "...Peaches and cream?" he asked.

Tifa nodded before grasping the peach in both hands and twisting it in opposite directions. It made a delightful squelching noise as she separated the two halves, juice seeping out from between her fingers. She took out the pit, then slowly poured cream over the two large halves she had placed in the bowl. She noticed Cloud's eyes brighten as they simultaneously glazed over.

His mind was entering the gutter.

She moved the bowl to him, the spoon wavering about on the ceramic edge. She left Cloud only to return with a banana in hand; she scooted next to him as she nonchalantly peeled the yellow fruit. Tifa looked at the tip of the banana, then at Cloud, who was looking at her and not his dessert. "What?"

"Nothing..." He turned his head away with some effort and began to eat his dessert. He cut into a piece of the tender flesh with the edge of the spoon, then dipped it into the cream before slurping it into his mouth. His eyes stared at the table and Tifa noticed he was trying to adjust his crotch with his free hand subtly as her eyes looked downward.

As he finished his bite Tifa playfully dipped her banana into the cream at the bottom of his bowl, then gently sucked the tip on the fruit before slowly scraping off the top with a little hum from the back of her throat. She felt his body heat flare up in response, and she began fanning herself playfully. "Is it just me, or has it gotten hot in here?" she asked innocently. Tifa unzipped her leather vest.

Her breasts popped out, heavy and barely contained under the white sleeveless shirt she wore. Tifa let out a contented sigh before slowly eating her banana again. During her next glance at the spiky haired courier she noticed he had stopped eating and was just staring at her. The glow in his eyes was beginning to turn a greenish hue ever so slightly.

Tifa turned her head and raised a brow, feigning ignorance. "Mm?"

His eyes went from her chest as it partially rested on the table to her eyes. She could see the iridescence from the mako in his irises, the blue deep and rich. His pupils were dilated and surrounded by a splattering of mako green. They had always been stunning, even before the experiments. They held need deep inside them. She had awoken something he had forgotten about lately.

Cloud leaned in and licked his lips. "How did you know I was in the mood for peaches?" he asked in a low, husky voice. Before she could respond, he took a large piece of fruit soaked in cream on his spoon and put it partially in his mouth, then sucked on it while looking at her with hungry eyes.

Tifa half closed her eyes and put the exposed part of the banana in her mouth. She sucked on it, then slowly pulled it out of her mouth as she nipped the end off. "Just a hunch," she replied after swallowing her bite.

"Mm." He finished his spoonful of fruit and stared at her some more. His eyes glided over her nipping breasts, then her mouth, then her eyes. "How's your banana?"

"It's good."

"Mind if I have a taste?"

Tifa let out a cute little snort, then brought the banana towards him. Cloud leaned in further and caught her lips instead, one of his hands holding her jaw and keeping her to him. His tongue forced itself into her mouth and the taste of peach, banana and cream mingled together. She moaned.

His other hand slowly came up to one of her breasts. His thumb feathered her hardened nipple and caused her to let out a little gasp as he continued to probe her mouth. Then he gently pinched her nipple, pressing down and rubbing with his thumb and the joint of his index finger. She let out a moan into his mouth.

A hand found its way under his shirt, and soon she was feeling up blistering hot skin over lean, powerful chest muscles. Her nails skittered over his abs, almost but not quite scratching at him. He released his kiss, but nibbled on Tifa's lower lip just a moment before relinquishing it back to her. She took his shirt off his chest; she wanted to see those muscles, not just feel them.

His foot pushed away the table that held their desserts, and he moved from the booth to the floor, his knees resting on the tile. She pulled up the fabric of her shirt and Cloud rubbed the side of a breast before leaning into her and taking her nipple in his mouth.

He massaged her other breast as he squeezed the one he was tasting in his mouth, sucking and lapping at her pert nipple. Tifa's nails raked the back of his head and neck and he moaned into her soft, supple flesh. He pressed his erection against the wood of the booth, moving his hips up and down.

He switched breasts and nipped at her skin before giving it the same treatment as its twin. Cloud's free hand sensually moved down the side of her torso and towards her belt. She helped undo her belt as he released her breast, and he slid her pants down after kicking off her sneakers. His eyes flared when he looked down at her panties, dampened by welcome.

Cloud pulled them off of her, then put her legs over his shoulders and pushed open her folds. "Is this what you meant by peaches and cream?"

She giggled with blush creeping on her cheek. "Something like—Cl-Cloud!"

He was lapping at her parted slit, his mass of blond spikes greeting her vision as she looked down at him. Her hands meshed into those spikes, rubbing them and pushing his head further down as her legs clamped onto his temples.

Cloud looked up, his tongue massaging her nub still. He gave her a cocky, smug look with his eyes before returning to his ministrations.

"Oh, you—!" She moaned as he hit a sweet spot, making the muscles of her thighs twitch. Tifa felt something rubbing against her opening. One of his long fingers started to push into her, then another. They slowly moved in and out, and she leaned her head back and panted. "Cloud..."

He grunted in response as he continued on. Her hips began to move up and down, rubbing herself into his face as a warm feeling grew deep inside her. "Cloud...Cloud, I can't..."

His fingers went faster and his tongue traced shapes over her sensitive parts as she began to let out short needy moans with his name on her lips. Her hands gripped at his hair, firmly holding handfuls of soft golden spikes.

And then she was gushing, crying out as he sucked on her. Tifa was squeezing his head with her thighs and her hands, her hips rubbing up and down with feral need. After a few more moments she quieted down, and Cloud looked up at her and sucked on his fingers.

She took a few moments to catch her breath as the after effects tingled up her spine. That was enough for her, for now. Cloud was standing up, and his erection looked ready to tear through his pants.

Tifa smirked up at him before sitting straight and slowly began unzipping his pants. His fingers hurriedly fumbled with the button and finally popped it off. He dropped his pants and boxers to the ground and stroked himself a few times as Tifa leaned closer.

She brought one hand to his girthy shaft and delicately cupped his balls with the other, and she felt him shift above her to lean his arms against the wall. Tifa stroked it a few times and massaged his sack before wrapping her mouth around his cock and sucking it up and down. His groan from above stroked her ego.

No one knew Cloud like she did.

"Fuck," he whispered as her tongue massaged a sweet spot near the head.

She hummed back, and squeezed his balls with a snug grip as she continued to bob her head forward and back. Tifa could feel the tension growing in his legs and the harshness of his breaths between his groans. He wouldn't last long.

His hips jerked forward involuntarily and he growled as she took the extra length in. "Fuck," he repeated, and he hissed in a breath. "Tifa, I'm gonna—"

Cloud let out a loud groan as Tifa took his length completely into her mouth and sucked hard as her slick tongue rubbed the bottom of his cock. Another groan followed as he let himself go, leaning into the wall as his legs threatened to give out underneath him.

He held his hands to the wall as he caught his breath. Tifa released him, then chuckled and rubbed his hips with her hands. "Don't tell me you're giving up already?"

Cloud let out a snort. "I'm not letting you off the hook that easy, Teef," he growled as he helped her up from the booth.

Oh, she knew. The mako enhancements gave him incredible endurance, and not just in the battlefield. Sometimes Tifa wondered if Zack's memories had melded into his love making abilities, but her thoughts were cut short as he kissed her again, his hands gripping her hips and pressing his cock against her.

She felt needy again.

Tifa left his grip and walked over to the counter. She put her hands on the cool surface and leaned her behind out, her legs parted just so. She looked back at him and gave him a lusty glare as she moved her ass up and down a little.

He huffed, then walked up to her. His hand roamed on her cheek, his palm hot against her cool skin. Cloud leaned into her and kissed her neck, and she shuddered in anticipation as she felt the tip of his cock grazing her entrance.

Cloud pushed into her, groaning softly into her ear as he went all the way to the hilt. She was warm, wet and tight. He did a few slow, gentle pumps, smirking when Tifa sighed breathlessly. His hand rubbed the side of her ass a few times, then snaked around to her front to play with her nub.

"Mm...Tifa..." he whispered his moan into her ear. His thrusts started to gain momentum and strength, and Tifa began to push into his hips. He tongued her ear, hitting her skin with his hot, frantic breaths.

The heat was building up in her again, and she wiggled her hips in a circle. Cloud stood straight and gripped her hips, groaning as her walls began to squeeze down on him. "Don't stop don't stop please please please—"

He wasn't going to stop, he thought in his head. Not until everyone knew he was the one that could make her scream in ecstasy. Cloud pumped harder and faster, pushing himself as far as he could into her. Her ass bounced against the force of his lower abs, soft and creamy against his hardened taut muscles and lubricated by their sweat.

Her cry was louder this time, and Cloud hoped that tool was still close enough to the bar that he could hear it. It made him grip her harder, pushing him closer to the edge. His breaths were short ragged bursts as he again neared completion.

His groan was low, feral and loud as he exploded inside of her, losing his grip on reality just for a few moments before coming back to. Cloud let out a few huffs as he caught his breath, still pumping inside of her. Slowly, gently. Then he stopped.

"Hm..." Tifa hummed a bit as she rested her breasts on the counter, her forearms propping up her head. "You've been so wrapped up with work lately."

Cloud pressed his fingers against her back, massaging her muscles. "I know, Teef. I didn't mean to forget about you."

"Mm...It's alright. I know you're doing it for us."

He slowly pulled out, and Tifa lifted herself and turned around to face him. She had a content smile on her face, and he had a slight blush on his cheeks. She cocked her head. "What?"

"Nothin'..." He looked about the area they used for love making. Clothing splayed everywhere, cream splattered on the table from his table shove, wetness weeping from between Tifa's legs. "We made a bit of a mess."

She looked around, then giggled. "Yeah, I guess we did." Tifa took his hand and started walking towards the back of the bar, behind the counter. "Let's get cleaned up. We can worry about this later."

A gentle smile grew on Cloud's face as they walked up to the bathroom, naked. "Yeah. And...Don't worry, Teef, I'm almost done with those extra jobs."

She was worth the missed meals and time away from home, he thought as she looked back and smiled back at him. When the ring he had ordered was done, it would all be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kelleyj17 for betaing. My grammar will eternally need halp.


End file.
